


Blaine's not stupid

by villiageidiot



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot





	Blaine's not stupid

There’s a difference between letting a relationship start slowly, like incredibly slowly, and just being plain dumb about it. Blaine has a 3.89 cumulative GPA; he’s not stupid.

The whole thing starts when he’s leaving his Chem class and making his way over to the top of the super fancy Dalton staircase. He sees Kurt standing below and he’s talking to some guy. Animatedly. And they’re both kind of laughing.

Blaine takes his time walking down the stairs, eyes fixed on Kurt, taking in the scene. He watches them both and tries to figure out if they know each other. Blaine’s good at reading people. He’s good at watching and listening and learning. He’s not always so good at _doing._

Judging by their body language, they don’t know each other all that well; Kurt’s still clutching the strap of his bag with both hands and keeping a safe distance between them.

By the time Blaine reaches the foot of the stairs, they’re waving a polite goodbye to each other and Kurt turns around just in time to meet Blaine face to face.

“Hey,” he says, smiling.

Blaine smiles back. “Hey to you. How’re you?”

Kurt shrugs. “Okay, I suppose.”

He nods in response, not sure what else to say. He's got a million thoughts running around in his head right now and he’s not sure how to articulate any of them.

See, the thing is - Blaine’s into Kurt. Like, _into_. But he knows he’s got to take his time. The kid’s just adjusting to a brand new life in a brand new school with brand new friends and Blaine’s not about to rush a damn thing, not when it matters this much. And he’s fine with that, he really is. He figures that when Kurt’s ready, he’ll be here waiting for him. He just didn’t figure there would be other people waiting, too. Not that people wouldn’t be into Kurt; the kid makes friends faster than anyone he’s ever known. It’s just that Blaine didn’t figure other guys into his equation. It never occurred to him for some reason. So now he has to re-figure his whole plan.

He feels this sudden pressure to _say_ something, anything. He thinks of telling Kurt, Hey, if you’re actually ready to start dating, I’d like to throw my hat into the ring for consideration. But he knows he can’t say that because a) it sounds absolutely ridiculous and b) _it sounds absolutely ridiculous._

Blaine realizes Kurt is kind of staring at him because he’s pretty much standing there in front of Kurt, mute. He knows how weird he looks. He tries to think of something to say.

“So,” he starts. “Who’s that guy?”

Kurt just blinks. “He's in my bio class. I’m not even sure of his name, really,” he answers. He watches Blaine carefully.

Blaine knows his name. The guy actually seems pretty nice but that’s not that point. He clears his throat. “Hmm,” is all he can think of to say. He feels like an idiot.

Kurt gives him a funny look and then a small smile. “See you after class.”

Blaine nods and watches him go.

:::

The second time, Blaine’s a little less subtle about it. He’s on his way to the library, still half awake. It’s early, like _really_ early, but he needs to use the Xerox machine to make some copies of his study notes for his first class.

Blaine rounds the corner and spots Kurt standing in the doorway of the library, this time talking to three guys. Wow, Blaine thinks. Is there anyone that’s _not_ friends with this kid? He watches as one of them writes something on a small piece of scrap paper and then hands it to Kurt.

He starts to feel a little panic-y again, like his hand his being forced even if that’s totally not what’s happening. Winter break starts in four days and all he can think is that Kurt’s starting break with some guy’s number and Blaine’s going to be two hours away for two whole weeks and he feels totally out of control of the situation. He feels a little helpless.

Blaine gives a Kurt a small smile as he passes him and makes his way into the library. Kurt beams back at him, looking bright and shiny and perfect, even at six thirty in the morning. Blaine keeps his cool, still the epitome of Mr. Composure.

But his heart rate picks up a little. It’s a good feeling.

A few minutes later, Kurt comes to find him by the copier. “Good morning ,” he says, still all smiles.

“Morning,” Blaine echoes. “You’re here early.” He looks back down and keeps his eyes on his papers, focused on the routine of placing the paper on the glass, hitting the little green button, removing the sheet, and starting the whole thing again.

“Weather’s starting to get bad,” Kurt says in that airy way he’s perfected. He waves his hand around for emphasis and Blaine can feel his mouth start to twitch into a smile.

“So I left early,” Kurt continues. “And then got here _way_ early.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, nodding. And then, because he apparently lost his filter, “So did you just get that guy’s number?” It sounds enthusiastic and stupid and completely ridiculous.

Kurt seems a little surprised but just tilts his head slightly, and Blaine looks up to see Kurt watching him with some weird look he can’t identify. “No,” he says slowly.

“Oh,” he says again and he desperately hopes Kurt doesn’t hear the twinge of relief in his voice. “Thought maybe you did.”

Kurt’s quiet for a second and then, “Trying to play matchmaker?”

They lock eyes for a second and Kurt looks … confused.

“What?”

“You,” Kurt says, and now his voice is different. It’s light and a little teasing and Blaine can tell he’s faking indifference but he doesn’t know why. “Trying to play matchmaker?”

He has no idea how to respond to that so he laughs and makes it sound casual. He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t know what words he could even use except, Hey I don’t think you should get anyone’s number at all. Blaine stands there and doesn’t confirm or deny; that’s just how he works. So he just laughs.

Kurt shakes his head and laughs back. “Okay,” he says slowly, still laughing. “Well, I’ll see you at lunch then?”

Blaine nods and watches him go. He focuses on the routine of placing the paper on the glass, hitting the little green button, removing the sheet, and starting the whole thing again.

He shakes his head and thinks, How the hell did that happen? Instead of tossing his hat in the ring for consideration, now Kurt thinks he’s trying to pimp him out to their classmates. Blaine feels irritated and irrational and thinks about the fact that he has four days to turn this around.

:::

They go out for coffee that afternoon. It’s a small coffee shop that doesn’t offer free Wi-Fi so it’s usually pretty empty and today’s no exception.

They sit at a small table in the back corner, not really saying anything. Kurt picks at the cardboard sleeve of his coffee cup and looks as awkward as Blaine feels.

Blaine opens his mouth to say something but still has no idea how to bring it up. He’s been thinking about it all day and the best he can come up with is, Hey I like you and you like me, the end.

And there’s no way he’s saying that.

So he’s sitting there, ready to say something, when Kurt cuts him off, eyes still on his coffee cup. He looks nervous and guilty and uncomfortable and something about his face makes Blaine’s heart ache. So Kurt just starts to ramble and then keeps going. And going.

“Before you say anything, I just want to apologize,” Kurt starts. “I know I’m making everything awkward for you and I apologize because that was most definitely not my intention. We’re friends and I know that. Your friendship is important to me. I don’t have anyone like you in my life and I really don’t want to jeopardize that.” He meets Blaine’s eyes finally, looking helpless and miserable.

Blaine doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t even know what’s going on.

“I do this … this thing,” Kurt continues. “I mean, this was different but it’s not _that_ different. I see people the way I want to see them and maybe I read into things. It’s like this is Sam all over again but you and I are actually friends and you’re such a _good_ friend that it just felt different.” He shakes his head and pauses. “I don’t want to mess our friendship up, Blaine. I’ve never had a friend to connect to like this and I’m just really sorry about making things uncomfortable for you. I know you’ve been weird around me and I just wanted to clear the air.”

Blaine’s still confused, eyebrows furrowed together. Kurt looks up quickly then back down to his torn cardboard coffee sleeve.

“We’re friends,” Kurt repeats. “At the end of the day, that’s what matters so I just wanted you to know I’m fine and just reassure you or do whatever I need to do to get everything back to normal. This isn’t going to interfere with that.” He exhales slowly.

And Blaine still has no idea how to respond so he sits there, hands folded neatly on the table. He’s not sure who Sam is, or what _any_ of that even meant, really.

What he does pick up on, though, is the fact that Kurt said the word ‘friend’ like, seven thousand times. Blaine gets it.

Well, he doesn’t totally get it. Sure, he gets what Kurt is trying to say but it’s just not what Blaine expected him to say. Blaine sits there and thinks, Wow, I really misinterpreted this whole thing.

Because he really thought Kurt was into him, too. He could have sworn he caught Kurt looking at him when he thought Blaine wasn’t looking. He sees Kurt blush when they make eye contact for too long. And sometimes Kurt leans into his touch, just barely, like it’s something he’s been waiting for all day. Blaine kind of thought that that meant something. The fact that Kurt wasn’t into him definitely did not figure into Blaine’s equation.

So, what now?, Blaine thinks. He sees me as some big brother type? Some sort of gay sage?

Definitely not the vibe he was going for but what’s done is done. He looks at Kurt, who’s staring at him, still looking so miserable and torn open and _guilty_ , like he’s ruined something.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Blaine reassures him. “It’s fine. You didn’t do anything at all.”

Kurt leans back in his chair slightly, looking mildly relieved.

“We’re friends,” Blaine says. “Just like you said. And nothing’s going to change that.” Because it won’t. There’s no way Blaine’s going to let his feelings interfere with their friendship because Kurt’s right, it’s too important to both of them.

Plus, Blaine thinks, maybe someday. Someday makes him hopeful.

They enjoy their coffee, not saying too much else. It’s still a little awkward.

:::

Kurt pulls back a little after that and Blaine’s not sure how to bring him back out of his shell, how to convince him that they’re fine and Kurt doesn’t have anything to feel bad about. Blaine feels guilty and completely responsible for Kurt’s retreat into himself and he knows he only has two days to fix it.

They see each other at practice and at lunch but Kurt’s withdrawn and timid around him now and Blaine hates it. They haven’t even left yet for winter break and Blaine already feels lonely.

:::

And then, it all changes. Like an early Christmas miracle.

It’s Friday and Dalton is pretty much empty. Most everyone has already left for the start of break but Blaine has to hang around for a make-up exam. He walks down one of the deserted corridors and thinks about how the place is a little creepy when it’s this empty. He looks out the windows as he passes; it’s dark and snowy and depressing outside and it does nothing to improve his mood.

As he walks, he hears someone down the hall, voice carrying in the empty campus. As he gets closer, he can tell it’s Kurt’s voice coming from a classroom on the left. He walks slower and quieter and definitely starts to feel like a creeper. As he gets to the classroom, Blaine peeks in and sees Kurt sitting at a desk in the front of the empty room with his back to the door, bag and coat draped neatly over the chair next to him. He looks like he’s ready to go and Blaine wonders why he’s even still there.

“Oh my God, are you crazy?” Kurt says. Blaine startles.

“You are,” Kurt continues and Blaine can finally see that Kurt’s on his phone. “You _are_ crazy. I am not telling him that, Mercedes.” He’s using his disdainful voice and every time Blaine hears it, he can’t help but to grin.

Kurt scoffs at something Mercedes must be saying and Blaine starts to feel a little guilty about eavesdropping. But not guilty enough to stop.

“That’s ridiculous,” Kurt tells her, haughty. “I am not making this situation worse than it already is.” He pauses, apparently listening and then, “Yes! It _can_ get worse. I’m telling you, this is bad. He barely talks to me as is and he’s insanely awkward around me.”

Kurt sighs and stays quiet for awhile. Blaine wonders what Mercedes is saying, wonders if they’re talking about _him_. He feels his cheeks start to flush.

“No,” Kurt says finally, his voice sounding much quieter and a little sad. “I really like him, Mercedes. I know, I know, I fall for the first gay guy I meet. I’m a walking, talking cliché and it’s completely laughable.” He lets out a resigned sigh and pauses. “But it doesn’t feel like that to me. It feels … real. Does that make any sense?”

Blaine backs away from the doorway, careful not to give himself away. He shouldn’t be listening to any of this.

He can’t keep the smile off his face, though.

:::

Blaine’s unfocused during his exam and he doesn’t even care. He’s nervous and fidgety and completely awkward but in a totally different sense than the past few days. He’s grinning and he knows he looks like an idiot but all he wants to do is finish this stupid exam so he can call Kurt and talk. He thinks about driving to Lima, even in this weather. He thinks of asking Kurt to meet him somewhere. He’s already thinking of all of the plans they can make.

Mostly he just thinks of getting the hell out if this classroom so he can start his winter break and think about Kurt some more.

His heart is a little fluttery and his entire left leg is bouncing and he still has a huge pathetic smile on his face but he can’t bring himself to care. He feels like he’s in sixth grade all over again. He feels incredibly lame.

Mostly, he just feels _good._

:::

Blaine’s pretty much speed walking down the hall after he’s excused from the classroom. He left his cell phone in his car to charge and he can’t get there fast enough. He needs to text Kurt or call him or just, whatever. But he’s done nothing but think about him for the past hour and his brain is too full with all of the things he wants to say.

So when Blaine sees Kurt standing by the huge entrance doors, he’s not entirely convinced that he’s not making the whole thing up due to an over-stimulated subconscious or something.

“Kurt?” he asks, just in case he’s really standing there.

Kurt looks like he just steeled himself to open the doors and brave the snow but he jumps at the sound of his own name, eyes wide.

“Blaine?”

Blaine continues his nerdy little speed walk until he’s standing right in front of Kurt, the two of them right in front of the doors and blocking the entrance. Not that it would matter; they have to be the only two students still on campus at this point.

“Hey,” Blaine says, a little breathless. He can feel his smile and he hopes he doesn’t look too scary. “I can’t believe you’re still here.” He pauses. “Wait, why are you still here?”

Kurt’s just staring at him with that … that look that Blaine can’t ever identify but it makes his heart skip a beat every time. He looks like Blaine’s the best thing he’s seen all day.

Blaine vaguely wonders if he’s got the same look on his face, staring right at Kurt.

“The snow,” Kurt says. “I was hoping it would ease up before I left but I’ve been waiting for two hours and I think it’s just getting worse.”

“Oh,” Blaine says. “Maybe you should stick around for a bit then.”

Kurt’s mouth twitches, like he’s trying not to smile. And then he seems to catch himself because he takes a couple of small steps back and Blaine finally realizes how close they were standing to each other. Kurt’s eyes drop and he starts playing with the cell phone in his right hand.

“I really should head back. It’s going to be a long drive.”

“Just stay for a few more minutes,” Blaine says, a little insistent and almost embarrassed at the tone of his voice.

He watches Kurt hesitate for a moment. “My dad’s already sent me three texts asking if I’ve left,” he answers.

“Five minutes,” Blaine persists. And then, out of nowhere, “Sing with me.” He says it before he even thinks it.

Kurt looks at him quizzically but he’s smiling and Blaine can tell his resolve is weakening. “What?”

“Sing with me,” Blaine repeats. “Come on, everyone’s gone for the holidays and we’ll have the entire choir room to ourselves. It’ll be fun.” His voice sounds borderline pleading and now he’s _definitely_ embarrassed by the tone of his voice.

“You want to sing with me?” Kurt asks and Blaine can see his cheeks starting to color.

“I do,” he responds. He grabs Kurt’s hand and tugs him gently. “Please?”

Blaine tries not to feel panicked but it’s like everything’s riding on this. He’s got to convince Kurt, persuade him, _woo_ him, whatever he needs to do, really. This is the best idea he’s had in a long time and he’s not sure why he didn’t come up with it before.

Kurt still looks a little reluctant but he lets himself be gently pulled forward. “What are we singing?” he asks. He sounds quiet but he can’t hide that he’s definitely a little smitten and Blaine gives himself an imaginary congratulatory fist bump.

“A good song,” Blaine says, coy. “You’ll love it.”

“You sound awfully confident,” Kurt responds. His eyebrow is raised and he's aiming for his disdainful voice but he doesn’t quite pull it off and he knows it. Blaine smiles.

“Yeah,” he agrees, voice soft. “I’m pretty confident.”

And he is. This is where it all changes, he thinks. This is _how_ to change it. They’re going to sing a cheesy Christmas song to each other in the deserted choir room and it’s going to be the start of everything else.

Blaine has a 3.89 cumulative GPA and a boyfriend, if he plays the next five minutes right. He’s definitely not stupid.


End file.
